


The Day After

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr





	The Day After

The Next Day   
Sequel to The Dance.  
Gibbs was already at his desk when Tim arrived.   
“McGee did you enjoy yourself last night?”  
McGee turned looking at his boss, his cheeks slightly coloring and his eyes sparkled as he set his back pack on the floor next to his desk. “Boss I had a wonderful time for once.”   
“Did anything special happen last night? Meet anyone special?”   
“As a matter of fact both happened.”   
“Do tell.”  
“Well the first thing that happened is I think this person made a mistake but some guy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. It surprised me at first but I didn't complain. Then he took me onto the dance floor and before I knew it I had danced almost till midnight. I've never done that before. It was as if I couldn't get enough. When I finally got to catch my breath and went out on the balcony to watch the stars when another stranger came up and began …..” Tim blushes even more when he remembers the feel of the strangers lips on his neck, the feel of those strong arms around him and the nibbles on his ear.  
“Are you going to finish the story McGee?”  
“Never mind Boss you wouldn't be interested in what happened next.” Tim claims.  
“ Is this stranger someone you would be willing to see again?”   
“I...I...Don't know Boss. I don't even know who it was?” Tim declares.  
“Well was it a man or a women?”  
“Well it was a man Boss.” Tim says slightly embarrassed to be admitting that he was interested. He has never been interested in being with a man but this stranger excited him more than anyone he had been with in his life. Just the thought of being in those arms made him hard and right now he hoped it wasn't apparent that he was sporting a rather large woody. That would be all he would need to have DiNozzo see that and the endless teasing he would have to endure.   
Gibbs was watching his young agent closely and noticed the rather sizeable bulge in the young mans pants. Grinning to himself he did his best not to show his interest.   
“ Why McGee I didn't know you swung both ways.” Gibbs says grinning.  
“Uh Boss its not like that I have never.....”  
“Oh but this stranger does interest you then?”  
“W....W...Well I guess you could say that B...B..Boss. What makes you think that I would be interested in him anyway? I don't even know who he is.” Tim says getting flustered.  
“Well McGee if your not interested then ….” Gibbs just glances down at McGee's crotch. Tim's eyes follow where his Boss's go and notices that he is tenting his pants very noticably.  
“Then McGee I would suggest that you take care of that before DiNozzo and the rest of the office get here.” Gibbs says laughing as Tim rushes to the restroom.  
Once behind the bathroom door, Tim sags against it. Thinking to himself “ How could this day get any worse? How could I embarrass myself in front of Gibbs like that? Why does the very thought of being with that man make me hard? I have never done that or even thought about it yet now I can't get him out of my mind. What am I going to do? I don't even know who he is.” Tim groaned. 

While Tim was in the head the rest of the team arrived.   
“Where's McDancer?” Tony quipped. A slight smirk on his face.   
“Yes Gibbs where is McGee?” Ziva asks before Gibbs has a chance to answer Tony.  
“If you to must know he is in the head.” Gibbs replies. “ Did the two of you enjoy yourselves last night at the ball?”  
“Yea Boss we actually did. But I think McGeek had the most fun.” Tony snears.  
“Why is that DiNozzo?” Gibbs asks.  
“You should have seen him Boss. He was dancing with everyone.” Tony says grining.  
“I think he looked very handsome in his green tuxedo. He seemed to really enjoy dancing and he was very good. I have never danced with a more competent partner as him.” Ziva adds.  
“Well it sounds like you all had a great time. Now back to work.”   
Just then McGee comes back to the bullpen.   
“Hey McGoo you seemed to really enjoy yourself last night especially at midnight....” Tony says busting out laughing when Tim turns bright red.   
“DiNozzo what happened at midnight?”Gibbs asks.  
Tony looks at Tim seeing the horrified look on Tim's face he just couldn't help needling the young man.   
“Well Boss our little Timmy here got himself kissed by some strange guy. I asked around but no one knew who it was. Boy did he look like he was enjoying it to.” Tony says laughing.   
“Tony did you have to tell him that!!!!” Tim yells as he storms out of the bullpen down to Abby's lab.  
Gibbs watches as McGee races out of the bullpen.   
“DiNozzo why do you think McGee enjoyed that?”   
“Well you should have seen him Boss. He more or less wrapped himself around the poor guy.”   
“That doesn't mean anything DiNozzo.”  
“You should have seen the stunned look on his face when the guy left him on the dance floor. He looked for the guy the rest of the night. You should have been there to see it Boss.”   
Gibbs smiled inwardly to himself. Remembering the feel of Tim in his arms and feel of his lips pressed against his own. Careful not to let what he was feeling show. They didn't need to know how much he was enjoying being with Tim and this certainly wasn't going to be the last time not if he has anything to do with it. He most certainly did.   
Ziva watched Gibbs with interest. She saw the slight smile grace his lips as he thought about what Tony had said.   
“Tony your just jealous that Tim might have someone who secretly likes him. Not to mention he had many offers last night to go home with various people and you had none.” Ziva smirked. 

 

The next day:

Gibbs arrived early grabbed his cup of coffee and one for Tim when he stopped dead in his tracks as he spied the big bouquet of roses of varying colors sitting on Tim's desk. Gibbs walks over to Tim's desk and sets the cup of coffee down as he spies the card. He opens it and reads the simple but elegant note.   
Anger boils up in him, thinking that this is another of DiNozzo's jokes well this one will backfire on him.   
Gibbs walks over to his desk and sits down glaring at the roses trying to figure out what to do about them. When he hears the elevator ding and McGee walks out. The first thing Tim sees is the cup of coffee on his desk then the flowers.   
Walking over to his desk he picks up the card and reads the thoughts laid out there.   
“Boss where did these come from? Thank you for the coffee Boss.”   
“Your welcome McGee and I have no idea where they came from. What does the card say?”  
“Uh...uh..Boss its a kinda personal.”   
“ Well then McGee I suggest you get rid of that before DiNozzo gets in or you will never hear the end of it and he wont let it rest.” Gibbs suggests as he does his best controling the anger he feels rising up inside himself.   
“Thanks Boss.” Tim says, as he puts the card in his pocket as he knows that it will be safe from Tony's prying eyes there. He reaches out and plucks the card holder out of the bouquet so Tony doesn't realize there was a card. Hearing the elevator ding, he quickly sits down and turns on his computer.   
Tony and Ziva walk into the bullpen and the first thing Tony does is spy the roses on McGee's desk.   
“Woh Probie nice flowers who sent them?”   
“I don't know Tony they were here when I got here and there was no card.”   
“Maybe it was your stranger from the ball McGee?” Tony summarized.  
“Tony how could it be when I don't know who he is and he doesn't know where I work?”   
“Your forgetting something McGeek. He does know who you are and where you work. He saw you unmasked remember. Maybe it was one of the other dozen men or women you danced with that night.” Tony quips, not seeing the glare that Gibbs sends his way. He is having to much fun teasing his Probie.  
“Tony why don't you just drop it alright. I have no idea who these are from nor I do I care.” Tim declares.  
“Back to work both of you.” Gibbs growls. He has enough of Tonys teasing McGee and his anger isn't helped by having those flowers staring them in his face. “McGee get rid of those dam things or I will.”  
“Sure Boss I will just take them to Abby's lab.” Tim sighs as he gets up and picks up the flowers and heads to the lab.   
When he is safely in the elevator and no longer within ear shot Gibbs walks over to his grinning SFA.  
“DiNozzo this had better not be one of your jokes. McGees been through enough and doesn't need you giving him grief about what happened at the ball. So drop it now.” Gibbs declares.  
“No Boss I wouldn't do that to Tim. I will give him a break this time.” 

Tim arrives just in time to hear Abby turn on the music full blast. Walking into the lab, he walks over to Abby. “Abs can I put these in your refrigerator?”   
Abby jumps at the sound of Tim's voice in her ear. Turning she sees the roses in his hand.   
“Oh McGee for me?” Abby asks.  
“Uh...yea Abs these are for you.” Tim says as he hands the flowers over to the lab rat. Seeing her smile makes Tim's day. Knowing how happy she is.   
“Oh thank you Timmy. Let me put these in the fridge for you.” Abby turns and hugs him after placing the flowers in the fridge.   
Tim takes it in stride knowing that the flowers where for him but he allows the lab rat to think they are for her. He has never received flowers or gifts not from anyone. Well except for his sister and that is only for his birthday and christmas. Tim has always been the one that gave but very very few have ever given him anything. Even his coworkers who are supposed to be his friends. So this is a little unsettling for him.   
Tim talks with Abby for a bit and then heads back upstairs to the bullpen to face the music from DiNozzo. He knows from experience Tony will not pass up an opportunity to tease and humiliate him if possible. He just hopes that this time he will take it easy on him but who is he kidding he knows better.   
Tim walks out of the elevator and into the bullpen just as Gibbs announces “ Gear up. We have a body in the Ft. Gibson state park. A marine was found dead.”   
Tim walks over and grabs his gear, “McGee your with me.” Gibbs announces. 

 

TBC.


End file.
